La ignorancia no es siempre lo mejor
by Terra-Verda
Summary: Draco despues de una de sus noches con Harry se plantea que siente Harry por él, puesto que él lo tiene claro,pero la de miedo ser rechazado... SLASH! HD


**Disclaimer:** no poseo los derechos de Harry Potter ni sus personajes, pertenecen a nuestra querida Rowling y WB y demás compañías que ahora no sé. No saco nada de esto, sólo un poco de entretenimiento... :P Pero sin ánimos de lucro!!  
  
**Nota:** Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Aquí me tenéis con un nuevo fic!! Por si alguien sigue "Estúpido Potter" diré que el quinto capítulo está escrito, sólo tengo que responder a los reviews y lo colgaré. Ya me diréis si os gusta el fic....

Se lo dedico a todos/as los que lo léais, especialmente a Earwen,con quien hablo desde hace poco pero es maravillosa, Uialwen, XD no lo puedo evitar, quiero a esta chica!! Y tambien a Aki, que es mi beta y me aguanta... U-U...  
  
Bueno y después de tanto hablar os dejo con el fic!

---------------------------------------------------------

_****_

_**Draco's POV**  
_  
La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no me paraba a pensar cuánto llevábamos "juntos".

No sé si puedo decir juntos, ya que nuestra relación se ha basado en sesiones de sexo.

No puedo decir que no me gustaran, pero cuando empezamos sabía que al cabo de un tiempo querría más. Y no tardaron mucho en llegar las ansias de querer más, sabía que mi ambición era grande... Pero no sabía que incluso me podía dominar en el terreno personal.

Al fin y al cabo soy un Malfoy, y la ambición es una de nuestras mejores "virtudes"...

Pero realmente no le puedo pedir nada más a Harry... Todo empezó muy repentinamente.... Un día, en una de nuestras discusiones, sin saber muy bien como, acabamos el uno a un palmo del otro y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que nos estábamos besando...

Nunca había probado unos labios como los de Harry... Eran suaves, húmedos, dulces... Pero a la vez eran inexpertos y torpes. Supongo que esa inexperiencia fue un aliciente más para animarme a tomarlo completamente la primera noche. No sé por qué, pero realmente a la mañana siguiente cuando me levanté y no lo vi a mi lado me dolió... Me dolió muchísimo...

Por ese entonces no era capaz de asimilar ese sentimiento, que aunque siempre estuvo presente, a partir de ese día empezó a hacerse notar.

Era realmente muy angustiante para mí que cada vez que me encontraba con Harry, por los pasillos o cuando estábamos juntos en una clase, tener que luchar contra mí mismo para no enrojecer o gritarle a voces mis sentimientos...

No es que ahora no lo siga sintiendo, pero al menos he aprendido a controlar estos instintos y ya no me juegan malas pasadas.

Cada vez que pasábamos, o pasamos, una noche juntos, ya estoy pensando qué hacer en la siguiente. Mis mejores momentos son cuando él esta a mi lado, y me besa con deseo o me acaricia con cariño.

¿Él realmente me quiere? Eso es algo que no sé, porque aunque reconozco que lo quiero desesperadamente no sé cuales son sus sentimientos. Nunca le he dicho que le quiero, y si no es absolutamente necesario dudo que se lo llegue a decir alguna vez, porque me da demasiado miedo que me rechace. Aunque sus caricias sean dulces y sus besos llenos de cariño no sé si realmente me quiere... Harry es muy inocente, así que puede que para él la dulzura y el cariño no sean emociones difíciles de crear ni transmitir, pero para mí es tremendamente difícil tan sólo acariciarle el pelo cuando los dos estamos en la cama tendidos...

No es que nunca le muestre cariño, porque más de una vez le he acariciado con todo mi amor, o le he abrazado como muestra que dispone de mi protección en todo momento. Pero él va más allá de estas simples muestras de cariño.

Cuando veo que una situación le desborda o que simplemente mira a su alrededor con ojos de súplica me moriría por salir delante de todo el colegio y besarlo y abrazarlo para calmarlo y susurrarle palabras de tranquilidad dulcemente, pero soy un Malfoy, y mi condición no me lo permite. Aunque no fuera Malfoy, soy un Slytherin, ¿cómo me mirarían mis compañeros de casa si vieran que moriría por él?

Son demasiados riesgos para asumir un simple sentimiento en público, además de la duda de no saber si me quiere o solamente acude a mis caricias para tener sexo conmigo cuando le plazca. Aunque tampoco creo que a él l único que le interese de mí sea el sexo, eso me lo esperaría de un Slytherin, y quizá hasta de un Ravenclaw, pero jamás de un Gryffindor, y menos aún de uno como Harry.

De todos modos hay momentos en los que realmente me olvido de esta angustia que me oprime el pecho... Hay veces en las que no me importa seguir sufriendo en silencio con tal de verlo. Ahora mismo, él esta a mi lado, desnudo y dormido.

Ahora que lo pienso me extraña que no se haya ido, normalmente después de hacer el amor él se va, pero hoy aún sigue a mi lado. Lo observo...

Realmente es como un ángel oscuro.

A veces me hace gracia pensar que yo, que se supone soy "el malo", el que tiene más relación con el Lord, sea realmente el que tenga más forma de ángel. Y él, quien protege a los magos del Lord, es decir, "el bueno", tenga un aspecto más oscuro. Según los muggles, los ángeles son figuras aladas, rubias, de piel pálida y ojos azules... Y curiosamente también consideran que los ángeles no están dotados de sexo.

Harry, de ojos esmeralda, piel oscura, pelo oscuro; él que según esta descripción se acerca más al lado oscuro, sea precisamente el enviado a proteger la luz...

No sé que tiene más gracia, que yo me haya enamorado de Harry o que él no me quiera...  
  
**_Harry's POV  
_**  
Hoy, por primera vez, me quiero quedar al lado de Draco después de una de nuestras sesiones.  
  
Realmente no es la primera vez que quiero quedarme, pero sí la primera que tengo suficiente valor para hacerlo. En estos momentos, que estamos tumbados en su cama, orgullosamente Slytherin, me siento estúpidamente bien.  
  
Está a mi lado, medio sentado, con la espalda recostada en la almohada; y yo estoy encima de su delicado y musculoso abdomen, deleitándome con cada caricia que ofrecen sus delicados dedos sobre mi pelo revuelto y empapado en sudor.  
  
Realmente amo este momento... Nunca me había quedado tanto tiempo en la cama como para poder disfrutar de estos momentos. Gozo de nuestras sesiones, desde la primera hasta la noche de hoy, pero hace mucho que tuve que admitir que no era simple sexo para mí...  
  
He descubierto que hay 2 sentimientos que mueven el mundo y las personas: el odio y el amor. Los 2 son sentimientos muy intensos, ¿pero hasta qué punto se diferencian? El odio que sientes por una persona no es nada más que un lazo que te une a ella, igual que el amor.  
  
Si lo pienso, aunque odies a tu enemigo, en el fondo no quieres que le ocurra nada malo si tú no eres el causante de ese mal, o no quieres que pierda contra nadie porque sólo puede hacerlo contigo... Entonces, ¿sientes sólo odio por esa persona?  
  
Y el amor, el otro gran sentimiento... Cuando amas a una persona sientes un profundo odio por alguna costumbre o característica de esa misma, un odio que amas...  
  
Es imposible sentir sólo amor u odio hacia una persona, siempre van ligados.  
  
Dicen que sólo hay un paso del amor al odio... Y yo he comprobado que del odio al amor también.  
  
Desde mi primera noche con Draco que mis sentimientos más profundos hacia él se hicieron presentes. Creo que, incluso, esos sentimientos empezaron a aflorar antes, mucho antes, de esa noche.  
  
Ahora que siento como la calidez de su cuerpo me arropa, y las dosis de cariño que se esconden en sus caricias, siento más que nunca el deseo de gritarle que le amo.  
  
Me siento impotente... Porque aunque ese deseo sea intenso me gana la cobardía, el miedo a no ser correspondido. ¿Realmente merece la pena arriesgarse? En estos momentos es cuando me sale mi lado más Slytherin.  
  
Lo quiero, lo amo, lo necesito... Tanta es mi angustia que lo único que se me ocurre hacer es levantar mi cabeza para mirarlo. Me doy cuenta que me ha estado observando, y me noto las mejillas arder; también creo ver los ojos de Draco ligeramente húmedos, causándome un vuelco en el corazón. Levanto mi mano para acariciarle su rostro pálido, es tan suave...  
  
Me levanto un poco, froto mi nariz con la suya dulcemente y le doy un cálido beso en sus húmedos labios. Quiero que sepa que estoy a su lado y que lo apoyo en todo. Draco me responde al beso y me pasa una mano por el cuello. Lo amo tanto...  
  
Nos separamos y me vuelvo a acostar en la cama, envolviéndome con él. Le cojo de un brazo y le tiro para que se ponga a mi altura y se acurruque en mí. Me hace caso, y con un ademán aparta la fina sabana de seda, pone su cabeza en mi pecho y yo lo envuelvo con mis brazos. Quiero reconfortarlo con este simple gesto, y al parecer funciona... Levanta su cabeza finalmente y la recuesta en la almohada, de manera que quedamos frente a frente a escasos centímetros.  
  
Me acerco más a él y envuelvo mis piernas con las suyas. También lo envuelvo con mis brazos y él a mí. Coloco mis labios cerca de su oreja, haciendo chocar mi aliento caliente con su fina piel, y noto como se estremece.  
  
- ¿Qué te atormenta Draco?  
  
Noto como su cabeza se mueve levemente en mi pecho.  
  
- Nada- Me responde con un falso tono de inocencia.  
  
Entre otras cosas, he aprendido a desenmascarar sus miradas gélidas y sus solemnes tonos de voz.  
  
- Sabes que no me vas a engañar- Le insisto.  
  
- Está bien... Me extraña que te hayas quedado hoy...- Distingo cierta melancolía en su voz. - Verás, es que me gusta tu cama y tu habitación... Además dicen que los momentos después del sexo son los mejores.  
  
- ¿Te parece que tienen razón?- Me pregunta con tono travieso.  
  
- De momento no me arrepiento de haberme quedado.  
  
Noto como una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro normalmente inexpresivo.  
  
Sé lo difícil que le es a Draco mostrarme el más mínimo gesto de cariño y decirme palabras dulces... Parece ser que no tuvo una infancia muy tolerante.  
  
Ha pasado ya una hora aproximadamente y me voy deshaciendo de él, creo que ya tendrá ganas que me marche.  
  
- Quédate- Me dice cogiéndome de una mano con un tono triste.  
  
- ¿En serio quieres que me quede?  
  
- Por favor... Quiero pasar lo que queda de noche contigo...- Y al decirlo se ruboriza, cogiendo sus mejillas un lindo tono rosado.  
  
No quiero irme... Me gustaría quedarme para siempre aquí... Así que no me hago rogar más y me vuelvo a acurrucar, tapándonos con la sabana.  
  
En estos momentos me aparece una pregunta por la mente... ¿Draco me ama? Nunca le he dicho cuales son mis sentimientos hacia él, aunque se lo demuestro con cada roce, y él tampoco me ha dicho nunca lo que siente por mí... Esta pregunta me atormenta y me espanta, así que intento alejarla y gozar de este momento.  
  
Siento una gran necesidad de tocar a Draco y sentirlo conmigo...  
  
Me siento en la cama y pongo su cabeza en mi regazo, de forma que nos miramos. Le acaricio su suave pelo al mismo tiempo que se lo aparto de su rostro. Él cierra los ojos dibujando una adorable sonrisa. Agacho la cabeza, dejándola a escasos centímetros de su cara, tapando la débil luz que emiten las velas.  
  
Abre los ojos por el cambio de luz y le noto un brillo en los ojos que me transmite un calorcillo por todo el cuerpo. Froto mi nariz con la suya y le doy un dulce beso en la frente. Mis manos ahora le acarician los labios, suaves y rojizos. Bajo un poco más la cabeza, bajando mis manos hasta su cuello, le beso en los labios con cariño. Lamo su labio superior mientras deja escapar algún gemidito y con las manos le recorro el cuello y las puntas de sus cabellos.  
  
Me encanta el tacto de su piel y además, en esta zona es especialmente sensible.

Deja escapar un suspiro de placer y aprovecho para volver a besarlo.

Primero se sorprende un poco por mis labios, pero luego levanta los brazos y me deposita las manos en el rostro, regalándome dulces caricias que me hacen estremecer. Mi posición empieza a ser incómoda, así que me separo y le dejo la cabeza en la cama suavemente. Se queda tirado en la cama, observando mis movimientos.

Me siento sobre sus caderas y retomo la marcha; le vuelvo a besar y mis manos le vuelven a recorrer el cuello.

Empezamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas como si fueran espadas.

Y me gana él, y como venganza le doy un mordisquito en su labio inferior y deja ir un gemido de placer.

Ahora mis manos dan círculos por su pecho y abdomen, causándole leves gemidos y a mi una leve excitación.

Empiezo a besarle el cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo ligeramente también.

Draco empieza a gemir un poco más fuerte y levanto mi mirada para ver la expresión de su rostro.

Tiene los ojos cerrados, con una deliciosa mueca de placer. Verle así me causa una gran sensación, imposible de describir.

Lentamente vuelvo a subir mis labios para besarlo de nuevo en los labios. Mis manos vuelven a dirigirse a su cuello. Voy suavizando el beso, hasta que finalmente le lamo el labio para darle un mordisquito después.

Me estiro encima de él, dejando mi cabeza en su pecho, enlazo mis manos con las suyas, nuestros barrigas rozándose y nuestras piernas enrolladas de nuevo.

Deseando que este momento no termine nunca, cierro los ojos para soltar un suspiro.  
  
_**Draco's POV**  
_  
Harry está en mis brazos. Lo noto tan cercano...  
  
Ahora lo observo, creo que duerme.  
  
Aún sigue encima de mí, pero sus manos están en mi pecho, y está encogido, hecho una bolita.  
  
Tiene los ojos cerrados, las gafas están encima de la mesita de noche, cuidadosamente puestas por mí. Tiene una expresión total de paz.  
  
Los labios húmedos y rojizos aún por los juegos de hoy y la cara brillante a causa del sudor. Es como un angel, MI angel.  
  
Levanto mi mano cuidadosamente para acariciarle la mejilla ligeramente sonrosada.  
  
Es la piel más suave que he tocado... Hace una respiración onda, que me transmite un sentimiento de paz y serenidad. Me siento tentado a cerrar los ojos y a viajar al mundo de los sueños, con la certeza que hoy voy a hacer el viaje con Harry; pero si cierro los ojos ya no podré observar su rostro con esta hermosa expresión.  
  
¿Quién me asegura que habrá otra noche que se quede a mi lado?  
  
No me quiero separar de él, aunque fisícamente estemos juntos, no estamos juntos en alma. Si voy al mundo de los sueños no iremos juntos, porque nuestras almas no estan unidas. En un último intento de aferrarlo a mi lo envuelvo con mis brazos, antes de caer dormido, derrotado finalmente por el sueño.  
  
Pero no me duermo sin antes susurrar dulcemente al oído de Harry:  
  
Te amo, Harry...  
  
Y finalmente caigo dormido notando como él se mueve encima mío.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Continuará??

Depende de los reviews que reciba... En principio ni tan solo lo iba a colgar, pero me he animado porque a la gente que se lo he enseñado me ha hecho buenas criticas... He añadido un trozo que no estaba en el fic inicial, así que las que lo habéis leído antes DECIDME QUE OS PARECE AHORA!! Y las/los que lo leeis por primera vez tambien apreciaría una opinión...  
  
Ya sabéis!! Depende de vosotros!! Queréis continuación?? Os ha gustado el fic?? Entonces un review, dejadme un review!  
  
Adiós y besos a todos!!  
  
Miembro de la Orden Draconiana 


End file.
